Currently, many devices are known that utilize a generally fluid/gas impermeable bladder. For instance, personal water reservoirs, hydration packs, or hydration bladders are utilized by outdoorsman, hikers, campers, and the like to transport water supplies while in places remote from trusted sources of potable water.
The concept of these packs is similar to that of a canteen, though the impermeable bladder is typically a soft and pliable (though relatively tough) plastic, in comparison to a canteen that is generally a rigid device made of metal (such as corrosion-resistant aluminum) or a polymeric material. Being somewhat soft, and often encased in a covering of nylon or the like, these devices are relatively comfortable when worn on a person's back, and the device collapses as it is drained, thus reducing its bulk.
Preferably, a port for delivering water (or other fluid, though preferably a potable fluid) to a person is located on the device. Often, the port is connected by a tube so that a person wearing the device merely needs to suck on the tube to draw fluid into their mouth. For a rigid canteen, such would be difficult due to the inability of the canteen to collapse, thus resulting in a negative pressure within the canteen fluid storage compartment. In some instances, the port may be located on a lower portion of the bladder so that gravity assists the water through the tube, and the bladder is simply free to collapse as it is drained.
One of the major problems with these devices is removing water and drying the bladder. First of all, it should be recognized that bacteria grows virtually wherever there is stagnant water. Accordingly, the bladder device should be dried before storing after a trip is done or the use of the bladder is, at least for the time being, no longer necessary or desired. For instance, someone may take the device to the beach for the day, and then want to put the device in a closet upon returning home. However, as long as water remains therein, there is the potential for growing bacteria, or mold, or other things considered unhealthy for humans. For instance, the bladder may develop black mold similar to what is witnessed underneath bathtub caulking.
It should be noted that bladders may be cleaned in various manners. For instance, mild detergent may be used prior to storage (or after) which may stave off or eliminate pathogens. However, it is still difficult to rinse the bladder of the detergent. The detergent, or other chemicals, may attack or degrade the polymeric material of the bladder over time. Boiling water may also have a negative effect on the polymeric material.
One of the best ways to eliminate or reduce the likelihood of pathogens within the bladder is simply to allow the interior of the device to completely air-dry in a well-ventilated area before putting in storage, and to do so in a manner that allows air flow through the bladder itself. Of course, it is also desirable to rinse the bladder interior before subsequent use.
However, the softness and desirable collapsibility of the bladder device lends to difficulties in air-drying the device. That is, if one were to leave the bladder device for some period of time to dry, it is not unlike trying to keep a children's balloon open without the balloon being sealed. Of course, the bladder cannot be sealed during the drying, or else the evaporating moisture has no way of evacuating the bladder to the atmosphere.
Some devices currently exist for assisting in drying bladders. One type has a portion inserted into the bladder fill-hole. An electric motor forces air through this portion into the bladder, the air serving to dry the interior as the air is forced out from the fill hole and from the drink tube. This is a multi-component, expensive, electric based system.
Another type includes a side portions that are pulled rearwardly to collapse the device for insertion, and then the side portions return to a natural position once inserted within the bladder. However, this is a two-dimensional device that is not effective at holding the bladder open, particular at the edges of the interior space.
Accordingly, there has been a need for an improved method and system for drying bladders of personal fluid reservoirs.